Fire in our hearts
by Enderoreo01
Summary: Finny/oc fanfic p.s others are in it so it won't be gushy ;P
1. Chapter 1

I quickly hurried down the empty streets and turned to see some weird shadow stalking me with tons of grace and dignity.I turned and threw several knives straight at him all but one were target straight at his frame, the last to hit him in the heart.I turned to see him pinned, but not dead "God dang it won't ya just die !" I took a left turn and jumped as high as I could on top of a building to get a good view "Hmm don't see him just yet ..." I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder "Young miss ?" I glared and thought about heat which forced him off me "I would like to offer you a job at phantomhive estates you would get ,board,food,and money." I shrugged "You could've just said job ." He sighed and I followed him .

-3 hours later-

I looked at the impressive mansion in front of me and whistled "Nice foundation,windows ,and doors ya got there !" He nodded slightly "Yes and it is going to be your home." I sighed deeply "Ok,New home it is." I walked in and the instant I entered the door there was an explosion "What the heck was that !?" He sighed deeply "The cook." I smiled,maybe I would fit in AND like this place.I went into a brisk walk towards the kitchen and found a the cook who was quite angry looking , staring at the man I had come in with "Bard ! You will clean this up RIGHT NOW!" Bard (the cook) sighed and gestured to a young woman with blood red hair "Oi, ain't that the maids job ?" The maid started to freak out and scream him "YOU MADE THE MESS !" The man sighed deeply "Just calm down and CLEAN THIS UP!" They both sighed the man turned to me "Sorry my name is sebastian, butler of phantomhive." I nodded and started to is when they noticed me "Oi! What is your name ?" I smiled "My name is Blaze." He nodded and held out a hand "Thats not a good idea ..." He shrugged and put it in his pocket.I smiled sheepishly "Sorry .. I hope you don't feel afforded." He laughed so hard I actually thought he might split open "Eh no .. You probably just got something secret ya don't wanna share !" I blushed and went to sit down "Oh ! Hello !" I turned to see a cute boy about my age with strawberry blond hair,and deep turquoise eyes "Hello !" I started to shake and the room started heating up like crazy "Is it hot in here ? Or is it just me !" I calmed down and the room cooled down "Umm it's just you Meirin." Bard laughed and punched the boy in the arm "This here is finny !" I thought about shaking his hand but realized I would hurt him "Hi .. I'm Blaze." He nodded and smiled brightly "Cool !" I brushed my fingers through my brown hair and pulled out a ribbon to tie it up "So where do I start ?" Bard laughed "How 'bout with finny ?" I shrugged "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

I followed finny down the empty corridors taking in the pictures and walls "It's beautiful !" He nodded and kept walking "Ya .. I guess for a newcomer." I felt a little offended and felt the corridors get very hot "God ! Wherever you are it gets so hot !" I blushed and calmed down so that the room cooled down "I guess .." He sighed deeply and turned to me "Sorry about the newcomer thing ... I .. just .. Lately our young master has been hard on me so I'm grumpy." I smiled slightly, was it wrong to think as my co-worker as cute ? I followed him into a large library where books were everywhere "I think I am in heaven !" He smiled "You seem like you like to read." I tilted my head "What is that supposed to mean ?" He blushed trying to find his words "You .. Just look smart !" I blushed harder "Thanks." He blushed so hard I actually was scared I was burning he grabbed my hand and held it tight "I think you can be my friend !" I got so embarrassed my whole body heated to the heat of a bonfire "OOOOWWW!" I pulled back and started to run.I kept going until I found the door "Blaze ! Wait please !" I opened the doors and ran straight for the garden and tripped almost falling onto the bird bath "Crud !" I started to cry "Blaze ! Where are you ?" I hid behind a hedge and rocked myself back and forth "I don't wanna hurt anyone.I don't wanna hurt anyone." I kept rocking until I calmed down "There you are !" I thought finny was saying it to me but,there was bard and meirin talking to finny "Oi! You left us out to dry !Thought ya be back in 'bout 10 minutes !" Finny was trying to explain but they saw his hands "Good lord ! What happened !" Finny blushed "I think .. I think blaze is different." Bard kept staring "She did this ?She seemed so nice !" Finny shook his head "I-I scared her and I grabbed her hand and and I just got burned !" Bard held his draw and stroked his stubble "I heard of a case like this before in 'n old story was about people born with phoenixes inside them." Meirin nodded "Ya I heard that story too !" Finny saw me move and went to walk over "I think she's over there !" Bard came over and went to pull me out of the bush but got burned by my heat "OUCH !" He stepped back and I tried to hide looked shocked "Didn't know little girls were so tough !" I growled and stepped out of the bushes "I'm sorry .. I never wanted to hurt anyone !Finny and you scared me so I instantly heated up !" Meirin came down towards the bushes gently "I think that she is one of them." I nodded "Ya . I .. Am." I sadly sniffed "I never mean to hurt anyone but .. I am a phoenix walker so I can't help it !" They tilted their heads "Phoenix walker ?" I nodded "Someone born phoenix." They all suddenly laughed "Sebastian is gonna kill us if we don't get back !" I laughed and nodded "I don't know him well but he might !"


	3. Chapter 3

I knew I was dreaming. I saw finny, he was tied up to a chair getting taken away by 3 people "FINNY !" He didn't seem to hear "FINNY!" I started to run towards him and reach for my throwing knives but they kept out going me "Please come back !" I saw him turn to me with turquoise eyes and seem to be speaking to when the earth started to shake and I swear I saw someone coming to kill me.I suddenly woke up to finny shaking me as hard as he could "God ! You sounded like you are dying !" I blushed slightly and grinned "Sorry .. Just a nightmare."

Finny's POV (Didn't see that coming did you ;P)

I couldn't help but stare at her perfect ,curly,brown hair and pale skin with those beautiful green eyes made my head spin.I now had someone like me ,dangerous and sweet.I smiled "Seems like a bad one." She gave me this look like a hurt bunny "Ya .. It was." She ran over to her bathroom and locked the door coming out a few minutes later in a blue dress with white fringe at the edges "What do you think ?" I nodded slightly , she was very pretty for a person that could burn people without smiled and grabbed my hand leading me outside to the garden"We should get started !" I nodded still in a daydreaming mood "Ya .. " She giggled "How about with the roses , they look like they need some work." She ran over to the gardening shed and came out with a pair of hedge clippers "Time to clip !" She ran over and made the roses look truly beautiful "Beautiful !" I blushed as she helped me take care of the grass "So neatly cut, maybe you're better than you seem finny !" I looked at her shining eyes and dress, maybe she was a fiery angel ! I couldn't help myself so I grabbed her hand "OWW!" She pulled it back in shock "Oh my GOD ! I'm -I'm so sorry !" I went to run but she put a hand on my shoulder "It's ok , I heal VERY fast." I looked at her hand which was fully healed and looked perfectly clean "Y-you do ?" I nodded "Yes, I do." I watched as she put my hands on her hips and her hands around my neck "What are you doing ?" She smiled "I'm teaching you to dance silly !" I started to move with her and hummed to a song I knew

Sunset,your eyes glow bright,

Feeling that feeling like 4th of july

You-oo Are shining brighter

than the stars

o-h-oh oh ho my !

She smiled and leaned in to kiss me .It was beautiful "I love you finny." I started to lean in and kiss stronger "I love you too." Thats when we both leaned out "What just happened ?" She smiled "I think we're on love." I smiled and hugged her "I think we are."


	4. Chapter 4

Finny POV

I hadn't really thought about where blaze had come never mentioned it like EVER even with the way she was so powerful "Where are you from ma'am ?" I asked .She kind of frowned "I don't remember much .. Only a little about my mom and dad.. I .. I Killed them both .." I was kind of shocked and stared at her for a little bit "How ?" She sighed and her hands were shaking "The minute I was born .. I turned my mom to ashes .. My dad held me and met the same fate .." I saw her start to cry a little bit "I'm sorry I-I shouldn't have asked !" She suddenly hugged me tightly and wouldn't let go "Finny, what if I did that to you !" I held her tightly "I could probably hurt you too.." She looked up and wiped away a tear "with your strength ?" I nodded and held her smelled sweet,like roses and was this sound suddenly, BOOM BOOM BANG CRACK ! I turned and saw the triplets from Alois's mansion, they nodded to each other and charged straight at me,grabbing me and starting to tie me up to a chair they had brought "NO! LET HIM GO!" I saw blazé run straight at them with a heat so strong they started to pulled me into a carriage and started to drive off "NO !" I couldn't break free for some reason and they glared at me "Slow down let him go !" She started to run surprisingly fast and dove under the carriage and cut the horses free "Take that you assholes !" They seemed shocked and pulled me further back "NOOOO!" I finally was able to speak "Blaze ! Watch out !" I could barely see .. Claude !? I thought he was gone .. He was back !? She turned and threw a knife straight at him,piercing his arm "Now now blaze you should stop and just come with us .. We might free the boy." I gasped , were they trying to take her to Alois? She nodded and sighed "I will go with you .. Just,free him." "NOO! Blaze don't do it !" She gave me a look and got in the carriage as they threw me out still tied up.

Blaze's POV

I was shocked when I realized that they were actually sticking to their word "Let's go." Finny was thrown out "Bye .. Finny." I let one tear fall and watched them close the door and find the horses "Bye Phantomhive." We soon were going towards a HUGE mansion that was truly superb.I couldn't help but hope that they would find finny demon who was named claude opened the doors "We have arrived milady." I kicked him in the shins and started to walk towards the mansion with a certain don't-mess-with-me walk , some boy with light blonde hair,blue eyes,and pale skin walked out and bowed "So awesome ! I cannot believe that you actually came !" I glared "So, why do you want me here ?" He laughed creepily "I wanted an awesome servant to take care of being my guard !" I glared at him again "Fine." He laughed more "We have to get you a WAY better outfit than that !" I rolled my eyes "What color ?" He thought for a minute "Blood red,orange and yellow ! Like fire !" He handed me a roll of fabrics and pointed towards the mansion "Go make it !"

Finny's POV

I sat there for a while until bard and meirin found me "Oh my what happened !?" I sighed "Claude and the triplets forced blaze to go with them, they threatened to hurt me if she didn't." Bard grumbled deeply "Oi ! Such bastards ! Forcing girls to be servants !" I nodded and struggled against the untied me and pulled on them "Pure steel,yes it is !" Bard almost roared with anger "They knew that it wouldn't be strong enough hey , look at this !" There was small little bumps that were oozing some kind of green liquid "I think its 1-2673." We both stared at bard "Something that makes people go limp .. Oh god they used a lot !" "Do you think they're gonna hurt her ?" Bard nodded sadly "Probably."


End file.
